Kidnapped by your target
by BunnyPanda-Ghost
Summary: Hatu has gotten himself into a mess when he is kidnapped by his target for his contract.


**(Remember I do not own any of the Naruto characters! Warning: There may be Yaoi!)**

Laying within a tree staying in the shade, Hatu was snoozing as usual. His short razored blue hair flowed lightly within the soft breeze that rustled the leaves around him. The nineteen year old boy was a bit on the dozing side today as he had no contracts to fulfill. So, today was his day of break and he was taking advantage of it while he could until someone decided to track him down for a contract. After about three or four hours or napping, Hatu finally decided to awake from this relaxed slumber he had postponed for the longest of time. "Hm...I think I might go get a bite to eat." His low toned voice rang from his vocal cords as a light grumbling sound reverberated from his empty stomach. With very little effort of movement, Hatu fell from the tree and landed upon springy legs to catch himself. Thin but wide hands slipped into cash filled pockets as he began to walk toward a moving Ramen cart that was stationed nearby. After retrieving his order and moving to a large boulder, he perched himself upon it and chowed down upon the delectable ramen.

Not too long after he started walking, a mysterious man in a tanned cloak approached him with a contract and a sack full of yen. A deep voice rang from beneath the cloaked beings hood. "I am hiring you to assassinate...Tobi of the Akatsuki..." Hatu couldn't believe his ears. Did they deceive him, he thought. But, accepting the contract and sack of yen he nodded and went on to do what the contract wished.

Hatu walked for three to four days till it was night and time for him to stop once more for camp. He was in the middle of the forest where he found a couple of fallen trees and some stone. Building a fire to keep warm and using the trees as benches, Hatu gazed deep into the fire with navy blue eyes for the longest of time.

It wasn't until he had dozed off when the sound of rustling with some shrubs stirred him awake. Navy eyes squinted open, unfocused on what was approaching him. It was a man in a orange spiral mask with only a hole on the left side for an eye hole to see from. The man was dressed in a shrouded black cloak with red cloaks stitched on to it.

Hatu couldn't believe his foggy eyes...it was Tobi of the Akatsuki.

Before Hatu could even take action or flinch, he found himself tied up within some strenghty rope and being tossed over Tobi's broad shoulders like a sack of apples. He tried to speak but could not due to a gag that sat betwix rows of semi-sharp teeth. Over time the gag grew damp due to Hatu's saliva soaking it.

After a few hours of being tossed over the man's shoulders, Hatu finally gave up on trying to get free and went with it. A dim light came in to view as Tobi had carried Hatu back to a pretty decent and dimly lite shack. Reaching within his pocket, Tobi pulled out a key and unlocked to shack door before twisting the unlocked knob. Once twisted betwix his fingertips, Tobi applied little force to force the door to open revealing its contents.

Within the cabin was a double bed, a kitchen, a firepit, a couch and a bathroom. In front of the couch laid a rug made of soft materials. Finally Tobi had threw the young boy onto the couch and went to close the shack door and lock it back.

"Now now...Hatu the mercenary...what has brought you on the hunt for little ole Tobi?" The man's silly voice rang beneath the mask he wore. He walked over to the young boy and took the gag from his mouth and dangled it around his neck for later use.

"I was sent to assassinate you...Tobi. Or should I say Madara Uchiha!" Hatu's words bite at Tobi's nerve point. Before he knew it a striking pain fled through his right cheek as he hit the hard wooden floor with a great amount of force to make him roll across it. Tobi had struck the boy across the cheek with the back of his black gloved hand.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Hatu asked in a trembling tone.

"Oh, nothing much boy. You will find out soon enough when I am through with you." A deep chuckle left Tobi's vocals as his voice had went deeper.

After a moment of silence, Tobi went to the boy and began undressing him before heating up a hot bath. Once the bath was ready, Tobi lifted the boy and placed Hatu in it. The water was scorching to Hatu as he was use to bathing within the cold rivers. Tobi grinned beneath the mask as he was quite pleased with his findings and very pleased with the boys body.

"My my...such a athletic and slim build you have." Tobi said within his deep toned voice. Hatu had no idea what Tobi was going to do to him, but what ever it was it wasn't good.

Once Tobi had fully cleansed the boy, He took him out and laid him on the rug on his back. Removing his mask to reveal his scarred face and short black spikey hair, Tobi leaned over Hatu and forcefully pressed his soft full tender lips to the boy's smooth glossy ones. Hatu wanted to fight back but couldn't.

"Now, Hatu. Are you going to be a good boy and stay put if I untie you?"

"Yes sir, I will stay put."

Tobi untied Hatu and then got up. Once he was up, he unzipped his cloak and tossed it aside. After that was done, he began unfastening and removing his armor till his was completely stripped and naked. "I have been having quite a rough time lately and need a way to release my stress. Fighting never worked, so I decided to do what is at the top of the list."

Hatu was now scared as he was still a virgin in both ways. Tobi began stroking his hard, thick an lengthy shaft. Having been wanting the boy ever since he kidnapped him, the man grabbed the back of the boys head by his hair which made him groan in light pain. Once his mouth was open, Tobi shoved his shaft into the boy's dark and moist mouth causing him to fold his lips around his teeth. Without a moments waste, Tobi began thrusting his hips back and forth sending his shaft shooting back and forth within the boys mouth causing his saliva to drip off his shaft. Lightly leaning back his head from pleasure, the man then pulled his shaft from the boy's mouth and slung him to his back on the floor.

Hatu hit the floor with a great deal of force as he was trying to recuperate from the slam to the floor, Tobi kneeled betwix the boys legs and lined the head of his shaft to the boys entrance having tossed the boys legs over his own shoulders. Once aligned, he mercilessly slammed the fulled length of his shaft into the boys entrance. Hatu let out a scream of pain as his bitten down nails dug into the wooden floor.

Tobi threw his head back in pleasure at the boy's tight ass. His thrusts grew more violent and demanding as he went in deeper and harder into the boy. Loud screams and slight moans rang from Hatu's vocals in sync with Tobi's thrusts. The feeling that the boy gained from this he had never felt before. His own shaft laid erect jumping against his stomach. Soon Tobi began stroking the boy's shaft being sure not to leave it out.

"How does this feel boy? Do you like it? It it enough for you?"

"I-i-it feels amazing...I-i do like it...Yes it is enough!" Hatu groaned out loudly.

Pleased with the boy's answer, the man began thrusting harder. Sweat began to drip down both of the males builds from the increasing amounts of heat. Hatu grew closer and closer to his climax. Tobi pinched it at the base with a devious grin. "No, not yet. I will taste that sweet cum of yours."

Hatu nodded as Tobi had thrusted so much into the boy that the boy's ass was numb. Tobi leaned down and kissed the boy deeply.

After hours of pounding the boy's ass, Tobi finally filled the boy's ass with cum till it began to drip out of him. Hatu trembled as his shaft hurt from the inability to cum from Toni pinching it. Tobi leaned down wrapping his lips around Hatu's shaft and released it sending the salty tangy nectar shooting into his mouth. Once making sure the boy was done and licked clean, Tobi swallowed it in one gulp.

He collapsed on the floor next to Hatu, who cuddled up to him.

"So? How was it boy?"

"It was amazing, Tobi." Hatu yawned lightly.

"Go to sleep child. We will do this again sometime."

**The End!**


End file.
